Amiibo
is Nintendo's wireless communications and storage protocol, for use between compatible toys and the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U gaming platforms. It was launched in November 2014 in the form of system software updates and a series of amiibo-enabled figurines, colloquially abbreviated as "amiibo figurines" or simply "amiibo". The platform was preannounced to potentially accommodate any form of toy, specifically including general plans for future card games.Nintendo: Corporate Management Policy Briefing / Semi-Annual Financial Results Briefing for the 75th Fiscal Term Ending March 2015 These toys use near field communication (NFC) to interact with supported video game software, potentially allowing data to be transferred in and out of games and across multiple platforms. Mechanics The characters spawned by amiibo have been compared to CPUs, as they both use artificial intelligence. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, players can train the figurines to be able to learn new fighting tactics. The amiibo character will adapt to the player's play-style, learning how to play against the player. For example, if a player always taunt after landing a KO, the amiibo can learn to do the same; or if one always try to Meteor Smash opponents using risky tactics, the amiibo will learn to do the same. In order words, the better the player, the better the amiibo will become. They are also programmed to detect and use items depending on the player's usage patterns. For example, if one always play matches without items and introduce items to them, they will be "confused" and "unaware" on how to use them. The amiibo will use the same moveset, and have the same stats as the character they are modeled after. However, players are able to change their stats by "feeding" them items. This will change their base stats depending on what the piece of equipment is. The maximum level an amiibo can reach is 50. Amiibo's interaction with a game may be either "Read/Write" or "Read Only". "Read/Write" will save certain game data directly to the amiibo figure; however, each amiibo can only hold data from one such game at time. If using the same amiibo, new data from another "Read/Write" game can only be saved by deleting the data from the previous "Read/Write" game. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U is a "Read/Write" game. "Read Only" games scan the amiibo to unlock additional in-game content and features, but do not save data to them. They can therefore be used repeatedly and on multiple "Read Only" games without affecting the amiibo's saved data. Mario Kart 8 is a "Read Only" game. Mario Party 10 has both "Read/Write" and "Read Only" capability, depending on which amiibo are used. Mega Man A Mega Man amiibo figure was released in February 2015 as part of the third wave of [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] amiibo figures. The Collector's Edition from the 3DS version of Mega Man Legacy Collection included a golden colored Mega Man amiibo. A new Mega Man amiibo will be released alongside Mega Man 11. The Mega Man amiibo is also compatible with the following games: *''Mega Man Legacy Collection'' - Unlocks new challenges. *''Mario Kart 8'' - A Mega Man themed costume becomes available for Mii characters. *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' - Unlocks a Mega Man themed skin for Yoshi. *''Super Mario Maker'' - A Mega Man skin becomes available for the small Mario. The Mega Man skin in Super Mario Maker is a scaled down version of his NES sprites. *Amiibo Tap: Unlock a demo for a random Virtual Console game. *''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2'' - Unlocks new challenges. *''Mega Man 11'' - Gives the player a free Energy Tank if used once a day.Nintendo Direct 9.13.2018 Video Wii U - Mario Kart 8 New amiibo Racing Suits Trailer|Mega Man costume in Mario Kart 8. File:MOST OF the Amiibo's in Super Mario Maker|Mega Man in Super Mario Maker External links *Nintendo's amiibo official page *Prima Games: Nintendo amiibo Buying Guide *Amiibo Inquirer *Amiibo Wiki *Amiibo in Smashpedia, the Super Smash Bros. Wiki *Amiibo article in Wikipedia References Category:Merchandise Category:Crossovers